


Simple Things

by 1pixie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, best friend confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1pixie/pseuds/1pixie
Summary: You and Seokmin had been friends forever, and Seokmin had a list of simple things that he loved.





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> just a little scenario! it was requested to me on tumblr, @pixiewriting ! i posted it there too, as well as my other works :-)

You pushed roughly off the pavement, and felt your body swing through the air. The seat of the swing was tight around your legs, a foreign feeling to when you used to fit so nice in it as a child. You screwed up your eyes to the feel of the warm sun on your skin. A loud laugh next to you caused you to open your eyes and glance over at your swing-mate. Your best friend of many years, Seokmin, was laughing as his swing reached higher and higher into the sky. His smile was wide, a smile you had ingrained into your memory. 

You and Seokmin had snuck into the school playground that you two used to go to together, to reminisce. Seokmin had insisted that you both get on the swings, and you readily agreed. It was hard to say no to Seokmin, his puppy dog eyes won anyone over. He had grabbed your hand in eagerness, and pulled you with full force to the swings. 

You watched him now, thinking about how simple things like this shot Seokmin into euphoria. Seokmin loved the simple things. He told you all the simple things he loved every day. One day when you had a picnic he told you how he loved the way the sun reflected off the sandwich bags. Like really? Sandwich bags? But that was Seokmin. He noticed those things, and he loved all of it. You sometimes wondered what good you had done in your past life to have a best friend like him, who supported you to no end and supplied you with never ending positivity when you were having a hard time.

You and Seokmin had first met in elementary school, where Seokmin was new to your class in the middle of the year. He was shy, and was having a hard time making friends. You took it upon yourself to take him under your wing, and befriend him. This was unusual of you, because you were a little shy as well. But, you knew how he was feeling, so you pushed back your shyness and said hello, and asked if he wanted sit with you at lunch. It was fate really, because you two clicked and spun like gears. He seemed to laugh at every joke you made, like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. He was a great listener, and never wavered in his loyalty. Seokmin had been a good man his whole life. 

After both your arcs had gradually drifted closer to the ground, you both sat in the swings and stared up at the coming sunset. You rested your head on the metal chain and sighed, all too aware of Seokmin’s presence next to you. More recently, the dynamic of you and Seokmin’s relationship seemed to have changed. He seemed to sit and fidget with his clothing constantly, and his laughs were a bit shaky. He seemed to have lost his confidence, almost. You weren’t hanging out as much, because Seokmin seemed to be busier these days. You couldn’t help but wonder if he was drifting away from you. It seemed to have happened the same time you realized that you were in love with him. You were constantly in agony, wondering if he was acting different because he somehow picked up on your realized feelings for him. You didn’t know how it had taken you this long to realize it. Maybe you should have picked up on it when you used to fall asleep with his smile in your mind and his laugh echoing in your ears.  
“Simple thing #1304,” Seokmin’s voice flittered out of the silence. “This moment.” He said simply. You grinned, and looked over at him. He cleared his throat, seeming to work himself up to something. “Simple thing #1305. The feeling of this note in my pocket.” 

“What?” He reached into his pocket, and pulled a large folded up note out of his pocket. He looked at the note with a gaze of fondness. You looked up at him in confusion. He twisted his swing to face you, and you twisted yours towards him as well. You heart was hammering in your chest. 

He unfolded it carefully. “Y/N,” he said, saying each syllable of your name carefully. 

“Yes?” you squeaked out. Your mind jumped to worst case scenarios quickly, mind whirring. Was he about to read a letter about all the reasons he couldn’t be friends with you anymore?

“You have no idea how nervous I’ve been about this moment.” He laughed. “On this note, I have a long list of simple things revolving around one topic.” He looked up, and met your eyes. “You.”

Your heart froze. “M-me?”

“This is where the simple things began.” He looked down at the note. “Simple thing #1. The way Y/N smiles.” His voice was shaky in the beginning, but became stronger with each word. All thoughts in your brain came to a dead stop, and that phrase out of Seokmin’s mouth was echoing in your head. His mouth twitched with a smile at your look of surprise. “Y/N, I’ve written down every simple thing I love about you since the end of elementary school.” He flipped around the note to reveal a very cramped note of words of love for you. “See how my handwriting goes from shitty to less shitty?” You let out a nervous laugh. You couldn’t speak. Was this what you thought it was? A confession? He flipped around the note again. “Simple thing #42. The way Y/N’s hands grip the handles of a bike. Simple thing #56. The way Y/N’s hair falls across her shoulders.” 

Your hands were shaking. You reached up to pull your hair behind your ear. “Seokmin,” you whispered, voice full of emotion. 

He kept going. “I’ve wanted to tell you this and show you this secret for years. I finally realized recently it was time to tell you how I really feel, but I was so nervous. That’s why I’ve been acting weird.” He admitted. He set the note in his lap, and reached out to grab your hands. You met his eyes again. “Y/N, I’m in love with you. I have been since the beginning.” Your ears were ringing. A sense of relief was falling over you, and quickly was being replaced with glee. “I want to be someone you can tell anything to, depend on endlessly, test all of your jokes on, anything. I want to be yours.” He pressed the note into your hand. 

“Seokmin,” you said a bit louder than a whisper. “Of course I love you too.” 

Seokmin smiled a smile that was wider than any smile you’d ever seen on his face, and that was saying something. He stood up, and pulled you up into a hug. He picked you up in his arms and spun you around, laughing bubbling from your lips as you held onto him tightly, the note safely in your hands. He put you down, and framed his hands around your cheeks. Your cheeks hurt from smiling. You put your hands over his, and he leaned in to press a gentle, and long overdue, kiss to your lips. You were suddenly aware of everything in this moment; the setting sun casting colors across your closed eyelids, the way Seokmin’s hands curled around your hair, the feel of your tip toes pushed against the ground, struggling to reach Seokmin’s height. 

When he finally pulled away, he looked a thousand times lighter. You felt a thousand times lighter, too. Seokmin was everything you wanted, and more. Of course you were his, and he was yours. 

“Simple thing #1306.” You murmured. “The way your lips feel on mine.”


End file.
